BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost
BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost is the sixth BIONICLE book in the BIONICLE Legends series and came out in 2006, but was set to be officially released in 2007. It tells the story of Mahri Nui and the Barraki. Synopsis After Reysa, an Onu-Matoran, is mysteriously killed near Mahri Nui's Fields of Air, Defilak, the Le-Matoran Mahri Nui Council Leader orders a search to the Black Water to find out what is there. Kyrehx, a Ga-Matoran sentry, spots and finds a Kanohi mask, (unknown to her, the Kanohi Ignika, the Great Mask of Life). When she goes to show it to the council, she is attacked by animated air weeds by the Fields of Air near the Hydruka Pens. She is saved by Dekar, a Po-Matoran hunter. Kyrehx gives him the mask, and both of them go their separate ways, not knowing that one of the Barraki Warlord Kalmah's squids has spotted them with the mask. Defilak, his friend Sarda, Gar and Idris travel in Defilak's submarine down to the Black Water. They are then attacked from all sides from an organized school of Takea Sharks, led by the Barraki leader, Pridak. After the sub is destroyed, Pridak interrogates them, then takes Defilak, his 'meal', to tell him a tale. Meanwhile, Kyrehx and most of the other Matoran of Mahri Nui spot thousands of Venom Eels heading towards the city and begin to attack them. But before Kyrehx can launch the attack, she is taken by Carapar to Takadox. Takadox hypnotizes the Ga-Matoran and forces her to tell him where the Ignika is. When Takadox hears that Kyrehx does not have the mask, he tells Carapar to go and tell Ehlek to command his Venom Eels to stop destroying the city, in case the mask is still inside it. Dekar then finds out that the Kanohi mask he possesses is the Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life, and realizes that it will keep healing any being nearby that he attacks. He then decides to destroy it. Pridak tells Defilak about the League of Six Kingdoms, his and his fellow Barraki's once well-known armies. Kalmah and Mantax then find out that Dekar has the Ignika and begin to chase him while he attempts to destroy it in a nearby cave which causes the Ignika to create a guardian, a 300 foot-long Venom Eel. Carapar manages to force Ehlek to stop launching attacks on Mahri Nui. The two then meet Brutaka, a fallen Order of Mata Nui member who demands that they take him to the Ignika or perish. Kalmah, Mantax and Pridak begin to fight the 300 foot-long Venom Eel which has destroyed part of Mahri Nui's upward pointing stone cord. The Barraki are repeatedly defeated but will not give up. Then, Brutaka, Ehlek and Carapar arrive. Ehlek and Carapar are hoping that Brutaka will rid them of their leader but Pridak suspects this and Brutaka does not. Brutaka then sees Dekar with the Mask of Life and goes over, claiming that he is an Order of Mata Nui member and that Dekar needs to give the mask to him. Dekar refuses, saying 'If you were meant to have the mask, you would have found it first, wouldn't you?" Pridak, finally annoyed, commands Kalmah's giant squid to drag Brutaka off to the Black Water. As Pridak corners Dekar and takes the Ignika, it gives off a bright light, which begins to envelop the whole of Mahri Nui. Characters *The Barraki *Kyrehx *Dekar *Defilak *Gar *Idris *Sarda *Reysa *Brutaka *Botar (In a Flashback) *Makuta Teridax (In a Flashback) Trivia *On the cover, a prototype of Ehlek was printed, thus Ehlek's eyes were red and his squids were black. *The only characters in this book who had previously appeared in the storyline were Teridax, Botar (both only in a flashback) and Brutaka. *This book was one of the only two which were translated to German. See Also *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *Saga Guide - Mahri Nui *Timeline - Mahri Nui Category:Books Category:BIONICLE Legends